


I do, don't you?

by Shamashe



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Pre wedding fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamashe/pseuds/Shamashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of pre-wedding fluff and reflection by Hugh.  Set at the end of Season Three</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do, don't you?

**Author's Note:**

> “…So let's not waste time. Let's get married like we said… Dottie, are you sure? It's not gonna be the wedding you wanted. I love you, Hugh, and I want you…."

Hugh almost did a double take at her quiet admission. But at the look on her face, he could see the truth in her eyes.

He had been nervous about how to proceed with their wedding and especially, with their wedding night, not wanting to hurt her… He had even asked the Inspector about it. 

But looking at her in this moment, he had a sudden sense of their lives together and of the way their bodies would flow and merge with ease and grace.  No doubts, no fears. With her words, any of his concerns just melted away.  She wanted him and he wanted her - as his wife, as his lover, as his partner in life.

He imagined how it would be when he could touch her and tell her how he felt in far more intimate ways.  But mostly, he just loved her with everything he was and he saw it all reflected back in her.  It made him feel powerful and cherished. 

He realized too, how much he respected her. No longer confused by her desires to be more of her own woman.  No longer bound by his version of what he expected in a wife. 

Looking at her sitting there, he saw how she really did complete him.  She brought out his best and he admired how she had come into her own.  Sweet as ever, but with a maturity that both grounded him and emboldened him. 

He knew that he would be everything to her and he would never let her down.  But he also now knew of himself, that  _he_ had matured and had become more the man he knew he was destined to be. She let him see it and feel it every time he was around her. 

He knew that from this moment on, they would become all that they could be with each other and the thought filled him with so much joy that he nearly burst. 

This woman – his precious Dotty – had brought them both into a new world and had shown him how life could be. And now he felt confident in his ability to make her as happy as he was. 

He couldn’t wait to say, “I do!”                


End file.
